Destiel ft Wtf!
by KartenK
Summary: Pour ne rien spoil, disons que Dean et Castiel se retrouvent dans une situation loufoque. Attention : Présence de nudité (mais pas de tétons !)


_C'est quand j'écris ce genre de truc que je me demande si être malade, c'est vraiment bon pour ma productivité._

* * *

><p>« Dean ? Je ne comprends pas. Je crois que cela est insensé.<p>

-Tu crois ? »

Cette réponse était entièrement sarcastique, preuve évidente de l'agacement du blond qui était déjà parvenu à cette conclusion. Il n'était pas nécessaire d'être Sherlock pour déduire que cette situation n'avait pas le moindre but et était, surtout, improbable. Rien d'humain ne pouvait causer cela, ce n'était certainement pas un monstre non plus. Non, ce devait être un démon, ou un ange. C'était probablement un ange. Ces imbéciles pouvaient faire n'importe quoi -et là était l'exemple-même du n'importe quoi.

« Pourquoi j'ai toujours ma cravate ? »

Là, par contre, c'en était trop.

« Cas ! Sérieusement ? On est des putains de chamallows et tu te demandes _pourquoi tu as toujours ta cravate_ ?  
>-Ça me semble être un indice important pour découvrir pourquoi une telle chose est arrivée. »<p>

Le chasseur en doutait. Il pensait plutôt que rien ne pouvait expliquer ça, que ce devait être un rêve -un cauchemar. Il attendait de se réveiller, enfin, et que tout ceci se termine. Seulement, chaque fois qu'il ouvrait les yeux, il était toujours sur cette table, face à un chamallow-Castiel. Il se fit une raison. Accepta le fait qu'il était, pour une durée indéterminée et beaucoup trop longue, un chamallow avec des tâches de rousseurs. A tête reposé, cela ressemblait à un coup de Gabriel. Sauf que les coups de Gabriel victimisaient surtout Sam, avaient un but et n'étaient pas complètement dingues.

« Que doit-on faire ? Je veux dire, comment vivent les chamallows, Dean ? »

Les chamallows ne vivaient pas. Ce n'était que des confiseries. Du sucre, des blancs d'œufs et de la gélatine. Là était le problème. Là était toute la tragédie. Ils n'étaient même pas de véritables chamallows !

Cela faisait une heure qu'ils étaient conscients de leur nouvel état. Toujours aucune piste sur ce qu'il s'était passé pour qu'ils en soient là -bien que Dean était maintenant convaincu que c'était à cause de l'Illusionniste. Toujours aucun indice sur ce qu'ils devaient faire pour sortir de cette situation. Toujours aucune idée du quotidien d'un chamallow vivant lambda. Les chamallows normaux n'existaient que pour être mangés, grillés au dessus d'un feu, caramélisés et collants. Mais on ne pouvait pas faire ça à un chamallow-Dean, ni à un chamallow-Castiel.

« Tu penses qu'on peut bouger ?

-Les chamallows peuvent.. bouger ..? »

Le regard étonné, mais surtout horrifié de l'ange, faisait peur. Comme s'il était en train d'imaginer -et c'était le cas-, des centaines et des centaines de chamallows de toutes les couleurs pastels existantes qui se déplaçaient droit sur eux, tel un troupeau, et les écrasaient jusqu'à ce qu'ils meurent étouffés -ce qui était réellement effrayant.

« Bien sûr que non ! Non ! Non.. Mais nous ne sommes pas de vrais chamallows, alors... »

Alors, sans vraiment savoir d'après quel instinct, ni par quelles forces, ils tentèrent de se déplacer. Cela ne fut pas un succès immédiat, loin de là. Ils n'étaient que deux chamallows immobiles qui se trouvaient sur cette table, jusqu'à ce que l'un d'eux -celui à la cravate bleue- se retrouve face contre meuble. Il semblait gémir, ce qui signifiait que même sous cette forme, ils pouvaient avoir mal. Quoiqu'il en soit, c'était un début. Si Castiel avait pu tomber, il avait donc réussi à créer un mouvement. Dean en était alors lui aussi capable. Il continua ses essais, durant lesquels il se sentait surtout débile et ridicule, jusqu'à ce que, enfin, comme par intervention divine, il réussisse à sauter. Il aurait du en être satisfait -à défaut de crier de joie- mais il se sentait encore plus débile et ridicule. Il était un chamallow, avec des yeux et des tâches de rousseurs, qui _sautait_,et qui aidait un autre chamallow à se relever. Il ne désirait que deux choses : que cette comédie cesse immédiatement et que personne, personne, _personne_, ne soit jamais au courant de tout ceci.

« Peut-être qu'en sautant, on pourrait avertir Sam.

-Non. »

C'était hors de question. Déjà, quitter cette table risquait de faire très mal. Ils allaient finir étalés sur le sol du bunker, méconnaissables, morts en tant que chamallows. C'était inacceptable. Et même en admettant qu'ils seraient encore assez vivants après une telle chute, il faudrait qu'ils sautent jusqu'à la chambre du cadet et attirent l'attention de celui-ci. Ce n'était pas faisable. Ils allaient se faire écraser. Cette opération était du suicide. Ensuite, Sam ne pouvait pas les voir comme ça. C'était trop gênant. Puis il ne pourrait rien y changer. Mieux valait éviter toute rencontre tant qu'ils étaient des chamallows -des _chamallows !_

« Il faut pourtant qu'on fasse quelque chose. »

Ça, c'était vrai. Il fallait faire quelque chose. Le plus vite possible. Mais que pouvaient-ils faire ? Ils étaient des chamallows ! Que peuvent faire les chamallows ? Les confiseries ont la plus triste des destinés. Ils sont voués à être réduits en bouilli dans le corps d'un être vivant. Ils ne peuvent rien faire d'autre qu'attendre leur fin. Et ils n'ont rien pour aider le temps à passer pus vite. Pour le coup, c'était une chance qu'ils ne soient pas de véritables guimauves mais une sorte de ... truc qui n'avait pas de nom. Eux, au moins, pouvaient envisager tous les plans d'évasions qui traversaient leur esprit, même si aucun n'était vraiment réalisable. Eux, au moins, pouvaient sauter et atteindre les quelques livres qui traînaient sur la table. Malheureusement, ces livres étaient sur les faucheurs, et ils doutaient que des faucheurs aient quoique ce soit à voir avec leur transformation. Dépités, à cran, c'est alors que se produisit le pire qu'il pouvait arriver -pire encore qu'être condamné à ce statut de chamallow vivant. Ils ne l'avaient pas vu arriver, ils ne le remarquèrent que lorsqu'il arriva à leur hauteur et, interloqué, les découvrit.

« Ne ris pas ! »

Mais c'était inutile et, surtout, trop tard : Sam Winchester venait d'éclater de rire.

Il y avait quelque chose d'assez impressionnant dans le fait d'observer Sam rire depuis cette table, et depuis cette taille. Jamais le brun n'avait plus ressemblé à un élan que depuis cette perspective. Pour sûr, si lui aussi devenait un chamallow -ce qui éliminerait leur seule chance de s'en sortir, mais serait juste et mérité- il aurait des bois. Mais pour le moment, Sammy était toujours un humain, trop grand, qui mettait trop longtemps pour s'arrêter de rire.

« Qu...Com...Quoi ?

-Ne cherche pas à comprendre. »

Sauf que le Winchester tenait à comprendre. Depuis quand ? Qui ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient fait pour en arriver là ? Pourquoi ? _Pourquoi ?_ Bien sûr, il n'y avait toujours pas de nouvelles réponses à ces questions. La situation devenait désespérée, mais continuait à amuser le seul qui n'était pas touché. Évidemment, il ne se rendait pas compte de ce que c'était, d'être un chamallow, de sentir les regards sur nous, le désir monter, et de savoir que, quoiqu'il arrive, une main nous attrapera et nous mangera. Il n'était pas conscient de ce qu'ils vivaient depuis de longues heures. C'en fut trop lorsque Sam, toujours aussi intrigué et curieux à propos de chamallow-Dean et chamallow-Castiel, les attrapa tout deux pour les examiner de plus près. Castiel espérait que cela permettrait la découverte de nouvelles informations et qu'ainsi, ils arriveraient à s'en sortir, et c'était là l'intention de Sam. Mais Dean, lui, n'aimait pas vraiment être porté ainsi, sans qu'on lui demande quoique ce soit, et se débattit autant qu'un chamallow vivant le pouvait.

« Lâche-moi !

-Ou quoi ? Je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué, mais tu ne peux pas faire grand chose. »

Au comble de l'exaspération, et sans trop savoir ce qu'il pensait changer en agissant ainsi, Dean réussi à quitter les mains de son frère pour atterrir dans ses cheveux -bien trop longs. Dans un élan de bonne volonté, espérant arrêter le brun -ou en n'espérant rien du tout- Castiel suivi le mouvement et se retrouva, lui aussi, perdu au milieu des mèches de Sam. C'était une sensation très particulière que de perdre des bouts de soi qui se collaient ensuite aux cheveux du seul humain présent. Et c'est alors que, avant que cela devienne encore plus étrange et malsain, un rire incontrôlable retentit, provenant de celui qui était -c'était désormais une certitude- responsable de tout cela et qui se trouvait au fond de la pièce. Les trois voix résonnèrent à l'unisson.

« Gabriel ! »


End file.
